


Be the Girl

by shrift



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, Teen Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-13
Updated: 2005-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do <em>I</em> have to be the girl?" Kon whined, half-dressed and wildly uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the Girl

"Why do _I_ have to be the girl?" Kon whined, half-dressed and wildly uncomfortable.

Tim fastened the water bra and eyed Kon's chest critically. He tighted the right strap, and then adjusted the left. Wordlessly, Tim held out a low cut, sparkly shirt.

Kon squirmed into it. "I mean, why can't we call Cassie or Kory or somebody who is actually, like, a _girl_?"

"No time," Tim said.

"What about Bart?" Kon tugged at his miniskirt. He knew he had great legs, but sweet Christmas, Nightwing's old spanky pants were longer than his current outfit. "He _likes_ dressing like a girl."

"Bart can't fly. Wig."

Kon took the wig and plunked it on his head. "Okay, how about Gar?"

Tim leaned in close to tug the wig into place. "He's green."

"This _sucks_," he said with feeling.

"Hold still," Tim said, and covered Kon's eyelids with shadow. Tim's breath was warm on Kon's cheek. Eyeliner was next, then Tim brushed Kon's eyelashes with mascara. The lipstick tickled and tasted funny.

Kon grimaced. "Bet I make an ugly girl."

"You'd be wrong," Tim said. The corner of his mouth tilted up.

Kon blinked, then grinned widely. "Knew you Bats were kinky.


End file.
